


When they do I'll be right behind you

by passionario



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало не понимал тех, кто не мог жить настоящим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they do I'll be right behind you

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на реборн-санту 2013 ★

Наверное, всё было не так уж дерьмово, как могло показаться на первый взгляд — хотя донорское сердце ему ещё и не нашли, Сквало мог ходить, дышать, орать разве что оказалось тяжело, но Сквало был живучий. На улице долго не протянешь, если не умеешь выживать, не умеешь бить в ответ, если ты тряпка. Вария не упала ему в руки подарком небес, и отдавать её кому-то Сквало был не готов. Жить вообще было на удивление здорово — он вспомнил это каждый раз, когда возвращался из больницы, когда отключали капельницы, и заканчивался тошнотворный запах антисептиков.   
Даже чистить зубы было здорово; во время методичного отбеливания эмали Сквало делал дыхательную гимнастику, которую ему прописали врачи. Он не чувствовал особо дискомфорта, если честно, и необходимости в ней тоже. Вонгольская девчонка жила с искусственными органами — а их у неё было куда больше, чем у Сквало. Доверять Мукуро казалось ему большим бредом, чем доверять Маммону. Мелочь, может и была жадной жабой с паршивым характером, но оставалась Маммоном, они прикрывали друг друга и вытаскивали из такого дерьма, какое золотым мальчикам Десятого даже не снилось.  
Они купались в крови, возвращались домой, смывали её и шли ужинать. Обычный день Варии: завтрак, бумаги, сиеста, убийство перед ужином, рёв Занзаса перед сном.   
Сквало нравилась его жизнь.

Просыпаться рядом с Занзасом тоже было привычно. За последние десять лет Занзас стал одной сплошной дурной привычкой Сквало, и годы Колыбели сейчас не казались Сквало чем-то дурным, болезненным или страшным. Они давали ему цель в жизни, Занзас всегда был его целью, с их первой встречи. Они менялись, взрослели рядом, и всё это было на единой волне, словно их внутреннее дыхание — Пламя — подстроилось друг под друга. Социальные штампы соскальзывали с того, что их связывало, пересуды и шёпот за спиной смешил Сквало до слёз.   
Они запирались в кабинете Занзаса, обсуждали это, не замечая, как злые слова переходят в злые поцелуи — они тогда были мелкие, злобные, как бойцовые собаки. С годами с Занзаса отвалилась спесь, осталась только неуёмная жажда всего. Сквало было всё равно; когда ему вышибли сердце, в нём не было Занзаса. Занзас был у него везде, но точно не в сердце.   
Сердца офицеров Варии не имели отношения к тому, что они чувствуют. Сердце — орган, перегоняющий кровь. Она горячая, когда льётся на руки, её дерьмово отстирывать от одежды.   
Наверное, в крови Сквало Занзаса тоже не было — за эти годы его дырявили столько раз, что Занзас не смог бы в нём задержаться.

— Какой ты нахрен Хранитель Дождя, если под ливнем мокнешь насквозь? — спросил его однажды Занзас.   
Сквало стоял на балконе и смотрел на то, как потоки воды заливают мир. Дорожки вокруг замка превратились в маленькие реки, фонтаны были переполнены. Сквало нравилось, ему всегда нравился дождь, любой, даже грозовые штормы: было что-то завораживающее в том, как меняется, искажаясь, мир. Смотреть так было подобно тренировке с завязанными глазами.  
— Какой ты нахрен Носитель Пламени, если можешь обжечься? — огрызнулся в ответ тогда Сквало.   
Занзас оскалился. Это всё могло перейти в очередную бессмысленную перепалку, с криками, рукоприкладством и, может, закончиться сексом в итоге, потому что это было то, как они функционировали. Два идеально настроенных друг на друга механизма.   
Кажется, в тот раз Занзас сначала трахнул его на столе, намотав влажные тяжёлые волосы Сквало на руку. Кажется, они потеряли какую-то важную печать, и ссора случилась уже потом.   
Сквало мок под дождём, потому что не заслуживал зонта; как он поймёт дождь, если будет от него прятаться?

Маммон нашёл донора перед Рождеством. Отличный рождественский подарок, сказал он, я сделаю тебе скидку. Мелкий ублюдок должен был ему это сердце бесплатно, на самом деле, но Сквало перевёл ему денег, потому что настроение было просто отличным.   
Операцию назначили на январь, потому что встать и пойти после создания иллюзорного сердца проще, чем пройти реабилитацию после пересадки, да и валяться на Рождество под наркотой было как-то совсем не празднично. Не то, чтобы у Сквало были какие-то сентиментальные чувства по отношению к этому празднику, просто это же было чёртово Рождество.   
К тому же, на двадцатые числа у них была запланирована одна бытовая варийская операция по зачистке. Семья Морозини крупно облажалась, грязь за ними предстояло подчищать ещё долго, но Занзас был в ярости, он рвал и метал и требовал принести ему голову Андреа Морозини в подарочной коробке и поставить под ёлку. Бельфегор был в восторге и даже купил металлический ящик и упаковочную бумагу. Зная его, Сквало мог с уверенностью сказать, что Бельфегор честно притащит подарочек боссу, а когда тот полетит обратно в его сторону, сильно расстроится.   
Эти тупые идиоты стали семьёй, которой у Сквало никогда не было. 

Когда-то у Сквало была семья, обычная итальянская, с кучей шумных дядюшек и тётушек, с мамой, папой, братья, сёстрами, кузенами — список был длинный. И было это всё так давно, что Сквало с трудом мог вспомнить их лица, зато отчётливо помнил ощущение отчуждённости, которое преследовало его тогда. Он был чужим, белым пятном на фоне своей настоящей семьи.   
Весь его мир был скучным и серым, пока он не встретил Занзаса.   
Может, семья и искала его — в конце концов, у них были деньги и связи. Может, узнав, они решили оставить это. Мелкой семье Супербия не могла тягаться с Варией, а уж тем более с Вонголой, и Сквало радовался внезапно рухнувшей на него свободе, хотя и не совсем понимал, что с ней делать. Он всегда считал себя диким бродячим котом, а оказался прирученным псом. Даже готовить пришлось научиться.   
— Ты нахрена это сделал? — спросил его Занзас, когда Сквало стоял перед ним на вытяжку, радостно улыбаясь. Покалеченная рука ныла, рана всё ещё затягивалась. Ему говорили, что ещё слишком рано для протеза, но это того стоило. Сейчас он стоял только потому, что был накачан обезболивающими; рука покоилась на перевязи, но Сквало всё равно пытался шевелиться поменьше.   
— Сделал что? Принёс тебе Варию? — тут же захотелось вцепиться в Занзаса, врезать ему за мудачество.   
— Руку отрубил себе, кретин, — злость Занзаса была теплее, чем руки матери, когда она обнимала Сквало перед сном. 

Пока они ехали на виллу Морозини, Сквало дремал, прислонившись щекой к стеклу. Он не знал, почему ему снилось прошлое — он вообще не особо часто думал про него. Каждую следующую секунду что-то становилось прошлым, и делало их теми, кто они есть, но глупо было жить ими старыми.   
Сквало не понимал тех, кто не мог жить настоящим. Или тех, кто смотрел только в будущее. Андреа Морозини тоже крутил аферы, любуясь перспективами, но забыл о том, что есть с ним сейчас.   
Было холодно, с моря наплывал туман, и всё казалось зыбким и неверным.   
— Скоро приедем, — пробасил с переднего сиденья Леви. Сквало зевнул. Занзас не давал ему заснуть полночи, а потом в шесть утра выгнал его из тёплой постели на миссию, а сам остался дрыхнуть дальше. Правда, позже ему надо было к старику на торжественный приём, так что ещё непонятно, что хуже.   
— Скорее бы. 

Они разобрались с Морозини быстро: Андреа оказался жалким слабаком, его телохранителям зря платили деньги, потому что с ними без особо труда разобрались люди Леви. Родственников Андреа, собравшихся к праздникам, Занзас велел не трогать — да и потом, их было у него не так много, мать, жена и две взрослые дочери, какие-то тётушки — сплошные бабы, на которых даже руку поднимать было неловко. Их молчание, тяжёлое, грустное, переполняло особняк, как бывает запахи с кухни расползаются по дому.   
Бельфегор радостно запаковал голову Андреа Морозини в свой ящик и засунул в багажник.   
Когда Вария уходила, жена Морозини тронула Сквало за плечо.   
— Я знала, что это может произойти. Андреа был слабым и безвольным человеком, думаю, я... — она на мгновение закрыла глаза. Тереза Морозини не была красавицей, просто усталая женщина. — Я передам вам все бумаги. Он не сам до всего додумался, но никогда не делился с нами ничем.   
— Я пришлю людей, — коротко отозвался Сквало.  
Может, они и испортили им праздники, а может, сняли с шеи Терезы тяжкий груз мужа-неудачника, Сквало было всё равно. Он забрал у одного из своих людей мотоцикл и рванул в сторону особняка Вонголы. Капитан должен встречать неприятности рядом со своим боссом, и капитан должен первым докладывать боссу о выполнении своей миссии. 

У Вонголы всё было как в середине прошлого века. Годы шли, а старик не менялся, и это было даже здорово. Сквало нашёл Занзаса в библиотеке, прячущимся и от приёмного отца, и от приехавших на Рождество долбоёбов во главе с Савадой.  
— Чего так долго, — проворчал Занзас, не поворачиваясь. Сквало тихо подошёл.   
— Могу рассказать.  
— Нахрен. Потом напишешь отчёт, я посмотрю.  
— Тереза Морозини предложила сотрудничество.   
— Лучше бы она муженьку предложила мозги вынуть из банки.  
Занзас отставил пустой бокал на столик и потянул Сквало на себя. Занзас не был мягким, или ещё каким-то, только его у его дыхания был другой вкус. Дома он обычно пил крепкий алкоголь, а тут было красное вино из коллекции Тимотео. Сквало помнил, как они подростками таскали из погреба бутылки, когда Занзас привёз его сюда на каникулах, ещё до Варии.   
— Я чувствую себя странно, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, когда Занзас расстегнул на нём брюки.   
— Как будто ты мелкий озабоченный придурок со спущенными штанами, который прячется от папочки своего парня? — Занзас потянул Сквало за волосы на себя.   
— Типа того, — согласился Сквало.  
Занзас трахнул его в этом же кресле, и не было никакого рождественского настроения. Он всё ещё был у Сквало внутри — и буквально, и фигурально, и Сквало чувствовал себя странно счастливым. Довольным. Просто не нужно было думать о том, что через несколько дней он ляжет на стол хирурга, который залезет ему внутрь ставить сердце, что что-то может пойти не так.  
Сквало заржал, Занзас больно дёрнул его за волосы. Всё шло как всегда.


End file.
